nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
5th United States Congress
The Fifth United States Congress was a meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives. It met at Congress Hall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania from March 4, 1797 to March 3, 1799, during the first two years of John Adams's presidency. The apportionment of seats in this House of Representatives was based on the First Census of the United States in 1790. Both chambers had a Federalist majority. ]] Major events *March 4, 1797 – John Adams and Thomas Jefferson became President and Vice President of the United States *July 8, 1797 - The Senate expelled Tennessee Senator William Blount for conspiring with the British *July 11, 1798 - The United States Marine Corps was established *XYZ Affair in the U.S., followed by naval skirmishes but no war is declared Major legislation * April 30, 1798 — The U.S. Department of the Navy was established, Sess. 2, ch. 35, * June 18, 1798 — Alien and Sedition Acts: An Act to establish a uniform rule of naturalization (Naturalization Act of 1798), Sess. 2, ch. 54, * June 25, 1798 — Alien and Sedition Acts: An Act concerning Aliens, Sess. 2, ch. 58, * July 6, 1798 — Alien and Sedition Acts: An Act respecting Alien Enemies, Sess. 2, ch. 66, * July 9, 1798 — Act Further to Protect the Commerce of the United States, Sess. 2, ch. 68, * July 11, 1798 — The United States Marine Corps was established, Sess. 2, ch. 72, * July 14, 1798 — Alien and Sedition Acts: An Act for the punishment of certain crimes against the United States (Sedition Act), Sess. 2, ch. 74, Territories organized * April 7, 1798 - Mississippi Territory was organized, Sess. 2, ch. 28, . It was formerly a portion of Georgia and South Carolina Treaties * June 7, 1797 — The Treaty of Tripoli was ratified. * July 7, 1797 — Existing treaties with France were rescinded, Sess. 2, ch. 67, Party summary This was the first Congress to have organized political parties. Details on changes are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate House of Representatives ]] Leadership Senate *President: Thomas Jefferson (DR) * President pro tempore of the Senate: ** William Bradford (F) elected July 6, 1797 ** Jacob Read (F) elected November 22, 1797 ** Theodore Sedgwick (F) elected June 27, 1798 ** John Laurance (F) elected December 6, 1798 ** James Ross (F) elected March 1, 1799 House of Representatives * Speaker: Jonathan Dayton (F) of New Jersey Members ]] ]] This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. Senate Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election. In this Congress, Class 1 meant their term began in this Congress, requiring reelection in 1802; Class 2 meant their term ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1798; and Class 3 meant their term began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1800. Connecticut *1: James Hillhouse (F) *3: Uriah Tracy (F) Delaware *2: John Vining (F), until January 19, 1798 *: Joshua Clayton (F), January 19, 1798 – August 11, 1798 *: William H. Wells (F), January 17, 1799 – End *1: Henry Latimer (F) Georgia *3: James Gunn (F) *2: Josiah Tattnall (DR) Kentucky *2: John Brown (DR) *3: Humphrey Marshall (F) Maryland *3: John Henry (F), until December 10, 1797 *: James Lloyd (F), December 11, 1797 – End *1: John Eager Howard (F) Massachusetts *1: Benjamin Goodhue (F) *2: Theodore Sedgwick (F) New Hampshire *3: John Langdon (DR) *2: Samuel Livermore (F) New Jersey *1: John Rutherfurd (F) *: Franklin Davenport (F) *2: Richard Stockton (F) New York *3: John Laurance (F) *1: Philip John Schuyler (F) *: John Sloss Hobart (F) *: William North (F) *: James Watson (F) North Carolina *2: Alexander Martin (DR) *3: Timothy Bloodworth (DR) Pennsylvania *1: James Ross (F) *3: William Bingham (F) Rhode Island *1: Theodore Foster (F) *2: William Bradford (F) *: Ray Greene (F) South Carolina *3: Jacob Read (F) *2: John Hunter (DR) *: Charles Pinckney (DR) Tennessee *2: William Blount (DR) *: Joseph Anderson (DR) *1: William Cocke (DR) *: Andrew Jackson (DR) *: Daniel Smith (DR) Vermont *3: Elijah Paine (F) *1: Isaac Tichenor (F) *: Nathaniel Chipman (F) Virginia *2: Henry Tazewell (DR), died January 24, 1799, vacant for remainder of term *1: Stevens T. Mason (DR) House of Representatives Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : John Allen (F) * : Joshua Coit (F), until September 5, 1798 *: Jonathan Brace (F), December 3, 1798 – End * : Samuel W. Dana (F) * : James Davenport (F), until August 3, 1797 *: William Edmond (F), November 13, 1797 – End * : Chauncey Goodrich (F) * : Roger Griswold (F) * : Nathaniel Smith (F) Delaware * : James A. Bayard (F) Georgia Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Abraham Baldwin (DR) * : John Milledge (DR) Kentucky * : Thomas T. Davis (DR) * : John Fowler (DR) Maryland * : George Dent (F) * : Richard Sprigg, Jr. (DR) * : William Craik (F) * : George Baer, Jr. (F) * : Samuel Smith (DR) * : William Matthews (F) * : William Hindman (F) * : John Dennis (F) Massachusetts * : Thomson J. Skinner (DR) * : William Shepard (F) * : Samuel Lyman (F) * : Dwight Foster (F) * : Nathaniel Freeman, Jr. (DR) * : John Reed, Sr. (F) * : Stephen Bullock (F) * : Harrison Gray Otis (F) * : Joseph Bradley Varnum (DR) * : Samuel Sewall (F) * : Theophilus Bradbury (F), until July 24, 1797 *: Bailey Bartlett (F), November 27, 1797 – End * : Isaac Parker (F) * : Peleg Wadsworth (F) * : George Thatcher (F) New Hampshire All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Abiel Foster (F) * : Jonathan Freeman (F) * : William Gordon (F) * : Jeremiah Smith (F), until July 26, 1797 *: Peleg Sprague (F), December 15, 1797 – End New Jersey All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Jonathan Dayton (F) * : James H. Imlay (F) * : James Schureman (F) * : Thomas Sinnickson (F) * : Mark Thomson (F) New York * : Edward Livingston (DR) * : Jonathan N. Havens (DR) * : Philip Van Cortlandt (DR) * : Lucas C. Elmendorf (DR) * : David Brooks (F) * : Hezekiah L. Hosmer (F) * : John E. Van Alen (F) * : Henry Glen (F) * : John Williams (F) * : James Cochran (F) North Carolina * : Joseph McDowell (DR) * : Matthew Locke (DR) * : Robert Williams (DR) * : Richard Stanford (DR) * : Nathaniel Macon (DR) * : James Gillespie (DR) * : William Barry Grove (F) * : Dempsey Burges (DR) * : Thomas Blount (DR) * : Nathan Bryan (DR), until June 4, 1798 *: Richard Dobbs Spaight (DR), December 10, 1798 – End Pennsylvania The 4th district was a plural district with two representatives. * : John Swanwick (DR), until August 1, 1798 *: Robert Waln (F), December 3, 1798 – End * : Blair McClenachan (DR) * : Richard Thomas (F) * : John Chapman (F) * : Samuel Sitgreaves (F), until 1798 *: Robert Brown (DR), December 4, 1798 – End * : George Ege (F), until October 1797 *: Joseph Hiester (DR), December 1, 1797 – End * : John A. Hanna (DR) * : John Wilkes Kittera (F) * : Thomas Hartley (F) * : Andrew Gregg (DR) * : David Bard (DR) * : William Findley (DR) * : Albert Gallatin (DR) Rhode Island Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Christopher G. Champlin (F) * : Elisha R. Potter (F), until 1797 *: Thomas Tillinghast (F), November 13, 1797 – End South Carolina * : William L. Smith (F), until July 10, 1797 *: Thomas Pinckney (F), November 23, 1797 – End * : John Rutledge, Jr. (F) * : Lemuel Benton (DR) * : Thomas Sumter (DR) * : Robert Goodloe Harper (F) * : William Smith (DR) Tennessee * : Andrew Jackson (DR), until September, 1797 :* : William C. C. Claiborne (DR), November 23, 1797 - End Vermont * : Matthew Lyon (DR) * : Lewis R. Morris (F) Virginia * : Daniel Morgan (F) * : David Holmes (DR) * : James Machir (F) * : Abram Trigg (DR) * : John J. Trigg (DR) * : Matthew Clay (DR) * : Abraham B. Venable (DR) * : Thomas Claiborne (DR) * : William Giles (DR), until October 2, 1798 *: Joseph Eggleston (DR), December 3, 1798 – End * : Carter B. Harrison (DR) * : Josiah Parker (F) * : Thomas Evans (F) * : John Clopton (DR) * : Samuel J. Cabell (DR) * : John Dawson (DR) * : Anthony New (DR) * : Richard Brent (DR) * : John Nicholas (DR) * : Walter Jones (DR) Changes in membership The count below reflects changes from the beginning of this Congress Senate There were 9 resignations, 2 deaths, 1 expulsion, 1 late selection, and 2 elections to replace appointees. Neither party had a net gain of seats. House of Representatives There were 8 resignations and 3 deaths. The Federalists had a 1 seat net loss and the Democratic-Republicans had a 1 seat net gain. Employees * Architect of the Capitol: William Thornton Senate * Secretary: Samuel A. Otis of Massachusetts, elected April 8, 1789 * Doorkeeper: James Mathers of New York, elected April 7, 1789 * Chaplain: William White, ''Episcopalian'', elected December 9, 1790 House of Representatives * Clerk: Jonathan W. Condy of Pennsylvania, elected May 15, 1797 * Sergeant at Arms: Joseph Wheaton of Rhode Island, elected May 15, 1797 * Doorkeeper: Thomas Claxton, elected May 15, 1797 * Chaplain: Ashbel Green, ''Presbyterian'', elected May 15, 1797 References * * External links *Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 *Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *U.S. House of Representatives: House History *U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists 005 Category:1797 in the United States Category:1798 in the United States Category:1799 in the United States nl:5e Amerikaans Congres 005 Category:1797 in the United States Category:1798 in the United States Category:1799 in the United States